Simplify the following expression: ${2k-6(-k+4)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-6}$ into the parentheses: $ 2k {-6(}\gray{-k+4}{)} $ $ 2k + {6k-24} $ Combine the $k$ terms: $ {2k + 6k} - 24$ $ {8k} - 24$ The simplified expression is $8k-24$